Peacock Feathers - Being a daughter of Hera
by AthenabethChase
Summary: Finnlee is lost, broken, hurt, her family and life in ruins. When she arrives at Camp Half-Blood, to her shock (and a bit of horror) she is claimed by Hera. Yes, Hera. The first child of Hera in history, Finnlee must save Olympus from the rising Titans, and crack the secret of a prophecy overshadowing her future. Can she survive and reunite all that she has lost?
1. Chapter 1 - Claimed

Hey guys... This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. Just for this one, pretend that Annabeth doesn't exist. Sorry. :( Okay? Please?

Thanks,

Athenabeth Chase

The swirling peacock feather over my head shimmered in hues of blues and greens as everyone stared. I frowned, one eyebrow raised as to why the eyes of so many people were trained on me. A really pretty girl with cinnamon coloured hair and golden eyes broke the silence.  
"It's Hera." Her voice was low, confused, even wary.  
"Huh?" I say.

"You. You're a daughter of Hera." The girl said again. "How? When? Why?"  
"What do you mean?" I say.

The girl, who introduced herself as Dyana, took my hand and quickly led me through the front door of a cherry coloured house on the hill, which had a sign over it saying in crooked letters: The Big House. Inside, the interior is grapevine patterned wallpaper, with a mounted leopard head on the wall being feed something that looks suspiciously like Cheetos from what looks like a... harpy?

"Well. A daughter of Hera." A voice echoing from the corner says, and I snap my head to see the owner. A pudgy man in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts is lounging on a deep purple couch, holding a can of Diet Coke in his hand.

"So I'm told." I say, and Dyana's eyebrows rise. She notices me watching her, and looks down at her orange t-shirt, smoothing down minuscule wrinkles.

"Ah, you have a cocky confidence. You remind me of a certain Perry Johnson." The man says, walking towards me.  
"Perry Johnson?" I say, and see Dyana mouth Percy Jackson.  
My eyes widen. Percy Jackson is a world class swimmer, won millions of medals and all that, but he's a - what do you call it? - a demigod. Okay. Life just keeps getting weirder than weird.

"Percy Jackson was a demigod?" I ask the guy.

"Yes Frannie Booth. He was a son of Poseidon, of course."

I open my mouth to say, "I'm Finnlee Bell," when I think better of it. If this is a camp for demigods, then a god must run it. I look at the man in front of me. His eyes are bloodshot, like he'd been drinking, and his lips were cherry red. And he smelt like wine.  
"You're the wine dude!" I say, and regret it immediately. His eyes flash with purple fire, and I see images of tortured people being strangled by grapevines and turned mad. He's more powerful than I thought. He's one of the Olympians - the son of Zeus.

"Yes, you could call me that. But I wouldn't. Not if you wanted to turn mad."

"You're Dionysus?" I say, shocked.  
"Yes, I am. Now, back to you. You are a daughter of Hera. How?"

I shake my head. "I don't know. My dad told me that my mom died - I never knew her.

He nods. "She was an Olympian - the queen of Olympus. Beautiful, but powerful. Zeus will be enraged that you were claimed. Never in history has Hera mothered a demigod."

I blink. Wow. Okay. I am the first child of Hera. Ever. "What is my future?" I ask, warily.

Just then, a boy with messy black hair and green eyes rushes through the door. "The Oracle moved!" he yells, and all hell breaks loose.

Dyana runs out the room, and through the window I can see her run into a cabin that looks like a miniature Barbie dreamhouse. Aphrodite, I guess. The boy leans on his knees, panting, and when he looks up my heart stops.

It's Percy Jackson.

I bite my lip. Do I say hi?

I do anyway. "Hey. Percy Jackson, right?"

He looks up, flicking his dark hair out of his eyes. "Yes. I suppose you want my autograph?"

As I look closer at him, I see he looks exhausted. His shirt is drenched with sweat, and his dark hair is lank.

"No actually, I don't. I just wanted to know if you wanted something to drink. You look real tired." I say, surprising myself. I have NEVER been this nice.

"Thanks. Got any food?" He says, and I realise I am having a conversation with an Olympic gold medalist. Wow. He is really down to earth, and nice. That's good - too many other champions have massive egos.  
"Well, I could get some Cheetos from the... is that a harpy?" I say.

"Yep. It's a harpy. Her name's Ella - we rescued her on a quest. She's my brother's girlfriend." He says

"Wow. Okay. Must be a long story." I walk over and snag a hand of Cheetos from the bag - Ella the harpy doesn't look up, she just keeps feeding the leopard head more Cheetos and muttering.

"Here," I say, passing them to him.

"Thanks." He says, and smiles.

I smile back, and I have a feeling that Percy Jackson and I are going to be friends.  
So... What do you think? Please read and review - do you think Finnlee and Percy are going to get together?  
Thanks,

Athenabeth Chase


	2. Chapter 2 - Percy

Hi guys, Athenabeth here...  
This is going to be the next chapter of Peacock Feathers. Plz read and review.

Thanks, Athenabeth Chase

 _I had a feeling Percy Jackson and I were going to be friends._

I grabbed some more Cheetos from Ella the harpy, and give them to Percy. After sitting in silence for a few moments, listening to the camp freak out outside, I break the silence.

"Should we go out?" I ask.

"Yeah, I suppose we have to. Ugh. I hate the Oracle." Percy says.

"The Oracle?" I say, puzzled.

"Right. I forgot that you haven't been here for long. So, the Oracle issues the prophecies, and whenever she moves, she tends to issue a new Great Prophecy."

He sees me about to say, _What's a Great Prophecy?,_ and answers my unspoken question.

"A Great Prophecy is where the prophecy issued affects the entire human race, and determines - usually - the fate of the world. I've been part of two, and it's hard."

"Okay. Wow. So I'm going to be the subject of the next Great Prophecy?" I ask him.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Fuck." I say, and watch Percy crack a grin.

"You're just like me, well, when I was your age."

"Nice. So are we going out?" I prompt him.

"Oh. Sure." He leaps off the couch in one graceful movement and opens the door for me. "After you, milady."

I grin. "Just because my mother is supposedly Hera doesn't mean you have to treat me like a queen. Please, just call me Finnlee. Okay?"

"Sure Finnlee. Call me Percy, okay? Thanks."

I nod, and exit the door.

And watch in amazement at the scene in front of me.

Campers are running riot, going from cabin to cabin arousing other campers. I look to my left, and nearly have a heart attack.

There, sitting beside the hearth fire in the middle is a withered mummy in hippie-like clothes. She has a withered green scarf around her head and mummified strands of hair trail from underneath.

"Blergh." I grimace.

"I know." Percy says, from his position standing beside me.

"So, has she spoken yet? Like, the prophecy?" I ask him.

"No. She kinda has a second sense of when the recipient of the prophecy is near. Don't go near her until Chiron and the camp is assembled."

Chiron. Chiron. That name sounds familiar - and then it hits me. He's the immortal centaur dedicated to training demigods; which means he'll train me (unless my mother has other ideas).

"Dude! Were you trained by Chiron?" I ask in disbelief.

He nods, grinning.

"What the fuck!" I say, and Percy grins again.

"Are you sure you're not a daughter of Ares - you sure swear like one!"

"Nope. Not Ares. Hera, although I feel more like an Ares."

Percy scrutinizes me. Suddenly, out of the blue he says, "Who was your dad?"

"Ash Bell. Why?"

"Just a question. Never mind."

He seems distracted, but that doesn't bother me. He's a demigod - they have millions of things that could distract them.

"So, are we going to see the Oracle? The camp is gathered now." I look at where Percy's pointing and see a chestnut centaur standing at the head of a mish-mash of campers - emos, popular girls, jocks and nerds.

"Sure. Let's go get a life threatening prophecy - woohoo!" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That's the spirit!" Percy says, and we set off down the wooden steps to the Oracle and certain death.

Soz guys it's short. Will write later have to study for tests.

Thanks,

Athenabeth Chase


End file.
